Something New
by kito princess
Summary: Hinata finally is in High School, she thought things would change, but they didn't, well not until a surtain red head walked into her life, or more like on her hand... Gaahina along with some Nejihina
1. Chapter 1

Neji looked at his watch and tapped his foot with annoyance. His cousin, Hinata, was going to be late for her first day at high school. Since he was already a grade ahead of her, he was told to lead her around, show her the way around the 9th grade. This, he knew, was going to so hard to do since one, he didn't like his cousin that much, two he wasn't that very patient with her studdering and shyness. It always bothered him.

"Neji, are you coming?"

Neji turned around to see his cousin standing there, which annoyed him some more. He never figured out she did that, always appearing behind him whenever he was looking for her. It annoyed him the most that she would always incent looking with that confused look on her face, and how she looked so cute in that uniform that was wearing. The dark blue stripes on her skirt went well with the black stripes. Her blue shirt was baggy. And she had her jacket in one of her hands, her bag in the other.

Neji never could admit that he liked his cousin, expecilly since he was known to hate her. But he didn't but he never admitted it, not even to himself.

"N-neji-niisan?A-are you ok?" Hinata asked, her studdering not as bad as it use to be.

"I'm fine, let's get going," He mumbled, walking past her. Even though his voice was filled with bitterness, Hinata smiled at him and walked after him

"Ok, niisan!" She said.

Neji felt like hitting himself, he did it mentally but not physically. He always forgot that no matter what, Hinata respected him, maybe even worshiped him. But as always, he would shrug it off.

"Will you be able to get yourself out of trouble this year, Hinata?"

"Yep! And even, Tenten is always looking out for me, like she's my older sister."

"..."

"N-neji? I-i-is something wrong?" Hinata asked?

"You didn't stutter. I think you're getting better at that," Neji answered. He looked over to her to see that she was blushing and fiddling with one of her locks of the now long black hair she has. She has started to loose that studdering but whenever she is around that Naruto kid, she starts studderin like crazy.

"Come on, let's get going," Neji mumbled.

"Hai!"

Hinata was very happy today, she felt like nothing was going to go wrong, she had already gotten to school and nothing bad happened to her on the way and she also was able to find her classes easily. The bell for the last period to end rang and she went to her locker feeling so happy. Unfortenly that was going to get ruined.

"Sasuke teme! Where are you going?"

Hinata looked around when she heard her crushes voice ringing out. But when she did, someone had pushed her into her locker, and closed the door.

"Uh, h-h-hello?" She studdered, hearing nothing now. "I-i-is anyone out there? If so please let me out."

"Wow, first day of the school year and you already got yourself locked in your locker." Someone said from the other side of the locker.

"Tenten! Can you let me out?" Hinata asked.

So her day wasn't all perfect, but she thought the next day would be better, well it wasn't.

"Dang it, that piece of paper is just trying to get me in trouble," Hinata mumbled as she searched under her desk to look for the piece of paper, or her schedule to be more precise. She spotted it and went out to reach for it, but then a shoe stepped on her hand, making her yelp in pain.

The person lifted their foot and looked down at her, the person had red hair and a sign on his head that meant love in japanese. He frowned as he stared at her,"What are you doing?"

"I-I-I was trying to get m-m-my paper," She studdered, she pointed to where her paper was.

He spotted it and grabbed it. He handed it to her and mumbled,"Next time, make sure no one is going to step on that hand of yours, someone's foot might break it."

Hinata blinked as the red haired boy walked away. She looked down at her paper and then sat down in her seat when her teacher walked in. He put all his paper to one side of the desk and then cleared his throat.

"Today, we already have a new student. His name is Gaara."


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata nibbled on the cookie a little bit as she focused on her math homework. Sher hand wrote down the answers at an amazing speed, but it made her work look like chicken scratch. She was so much into her work that when someone dropped their plate down on the table, making a loud noise, she jumped. Tenten sat down in the seat.

"(sigh) Man, I hate school. I wish that I could just drop out," Tenten complained. Hinata rolled her eyes and took the cookie out of her mouth.

"Then why don't you?"Hinata asked. Tenten just shrugged and started eating. Hinata went back to her work.

"I hear that you have a new kid in your grade," Tenten said, breaking the silence. Hinata nodded. Tenten sighed and took the paper from Hinata. "This is homework, made to be done at home, not lunch, home."

"Tenten, please give my paper back,"Hinata begged. "I have nothing else to do, please?"

"Do you have this new kid in any of your classes?" Tenten asked. She held the paper farther away from Hinata's reach. "Tell, or the paper will be in shreds."

Hinata sighed and mumbled,"Yes, six out of eight, now can I have my paper back?"

"What's his name?"

"Tenten!"

"Fine, fine," She muttered. She handed the paper back to Hinata. "So, what is his name?"

"Sabaku no Gaara," Hinata answered. Tenten gasped, making hinata look up. "What?"

"You don't know who Gaara is? He's from Suna!"

"So?"

"So? SO!? Is that all you can say!?" Tenten shouted. Many people turned their direction to see what was going on. Hinat ducked her head down. SHe didn't like the staring.

"Why is Gaara sucha threat?" Hinata asked.

"Well, now he's not. Everytime our basketball team goes against Suna's team, we would loose! Now, we won't!" Tenten said, punching her fist in the air. She sat down in her seat, crossing her arms and nodding.

"Um...Ok..." Hinata said. She didn't know much about basketball, and she didn't care about the sport.

"Hey, Hinata, someone with their name beginning with an N is looking at you," Tenten whipsered, poking Hinata

Hinata's head shot up when she heard that. Right at the basketball table, Naruto Uzamaki was staring at her. Hinata's face turned red. She looked back down at her paper.

"Girl, you are love sick. You should ask him out," Tenten muttered.

"Are you kidding me!? He's an athlete, and I'm a-"

"Geek?" Tenten finished. Hinata nodded. Truen, she had never really been in any sport, besides volleyball, and she knew she never would.

"Excuse me, but I heard you two talking about me."

Hinata stiffened. She recknized that voice. It was...

"Sabaku no Gaara! Nice to meet you!"

' _Tenten, I'm going to kill you.' _Hinata thought.

**Kito: There we go! I finally was able to get this down.**

**Hinata: I thought that you said that this was a GaaHina story. **

**Kito: Don't worry.**


	3. Chapter 3

"That Sabaku kid ain't bad," Tenten said. She shifted her backpack to her other shoulder and walked beside Hinata. Neji had basketball pratice after school that day, so she and Neji couldn't walk home, so instead, Tenten had joined her. Hinata mostly had her eyes on her shoes, not really listening to what Tenten had suddenly started babbling about, but the mention of Gaara made Hinata stare at Tenten.

"What?" she asked.

Tenten shrugged, "From what I heard, he was mean. Wouldn't give a kid a chance when he went against them in a basketball game, but then he went against our team, and Naruto smashed him into the ground!" Tenten threw her fist in the air and shouted, "And now our basketball team will be undefeatable!"

"I don't like basketball," Hinata muttered.

"Of course you don't! Because you always get hit in the face with a basketball!" Tenten said. Hinata turned red and looked at the ground. She hated when Tenten brought up the fact that she always get hit in the face with a basketball whenever they play it in Gym. Gai wasn't much help. He was a teacher, but the costant "You can make through this, Hinata. With your youthfulness you can!". It got tiring after the first few times.

"Hinata, do you think that Gaara kid will be on the basketball team this year?" Tenten asked. "Last year something bad happened;I don't know what, but it had to have been something bad."

Hinata shrugged.

"Are you even listening to me?"

A nod.

"Did you know that Naruto is on the basketball team?"

Another nod.

"Is Uchiha the one who has been pushing you in the lockers?"

Hinata stopped in her tracks and stared at Tenten. "Wh-what gave you that idea?"

"Excuse me, but I've seen him walk away whenever you get stuck in a locker," Tenten said, waving her hands around. "Anyway, about Sabaku, what is he like?"

"Tenten, do you like Gaara or something? Because if you do, then you should ask him out sometime soon," Hinata said.

"No, but I think that you should ask him out if Naruto says no to you," Tenten teased.

"Wh-what!? What gave you the thought that I would ask out Naruto?"Hinata shouted. She turned red and clamped a hand over her mouth. SHe had never been a loud child, and she ended up being the shy fifteen year old girl that would only speak out infront of Neji and Tenten. Sometimes her dog friend, Kiba, and her bug loving friend, Shino.

"Hm. . .Maybe because you've liked him since pre-school!" Tenten smacked Hinata in the back the head. "Girl, ask him out soon, before that Sakura girl get's her leechy hands all over him! And she soon will."

Hinata put her hands in her pockets and stood still for a few seconds.

"Or maybe he is gay and him and Sasuke will hook up," Tenten added.

"Tenten! Naruto is NOT gay!"

"How do you know that?"

Hinata sighed and walked past Tenten.

_I need to go home and think straight for once._

"Excuse me, but you are in my English class, I need help with my homework."

Hinata stopped and turned around at the voice. There standing there, was Sabaku no Gaara.

Asking her for help on his homework.

Asking HER.

If only it was Naruto.


End file.
